


A Boy and His Pack

by xgirl_heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Deaf Character, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, Happy Sex, Hardcore, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Scars, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, THE PACK MATES WITH TRISTAN, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgirl_heart/pseuds/xgirl_heart
Summary: After getting freed from being held captive and being raped for over a month, it scarred Tristan. Both in his mind and soul. His vocal was damaged but is healing, his hearing? Gone forever, as the person who held him captive and abused him, took his hearing away. No matter how much he wanted to talk, he can only remember the night, when his parents were killed right in front of him. His captor whispering into his ears, reminding him to be quiet or else he’ll be killed. And everyday, Tristan prayed and wished for someone to save him. This is his journey to start his life over, to find love, be loved and share his love and life with someone, or maybe a certain wolf pack.[Please note the tags before proceeding, as well as minor notes in each/some chapters before reading. Thank you!]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone reading from **"Of Monsters And Human And Things (OMAHAT)"** of the boy and his Alpha, plus the Alpha's entire pack. I've decided to make it into it's own story, without connecting it to OMAHAT. On another side note, please read ALL the tags carefully, before proceeding to read. Rude comments will not be tolerated, and will be deleted. All grammar and mistakes are my own. Please enjoy reading!

He didn't know how long he was held captive in his own home. Being raped and used everyday for over a month by the monster who'd murdered his parents right in front of him. The monster that split his body with his cock, ramming his cock into his small body. And everyday, Tristan felt that monster's seed spilling deep inside of his ass and cunt, feeling it spilling out. And every time, Tristan had tried to escape, that monster would come, throw him on the floor, and violently enter into him for hours, before bringing his minions over to have their way with him. It went on for minutes, hours that turned into days, days that turned into weeks. Tristan had just...lost count of it all. His whole being ached and so bruised, that he wasn't sure if he could ever heal from it all. The tears had eventually stopped after a week, and his body and emotions just shut down, as the monster came to take him over and over again. It was never enough. The monster had told Tristan, that he wanted to mate with Tristan, so he can bear the monster's liter. Tristan didn't understand it at the time, and it scared and horrified him because he didn't want to become pregnant with a monster's baby. The monster had told him that he won't even try to turn Tristan, until he knows that "humans who have both male and female organs" can birth a liter for the monster. After 2 weeks, the monster had tried to impregnate him, every day, every minute, every hour, but nothing happened. So, therefore, Tristan became a "cum dumpster" for the monster and his minions. Being used, abused and getting broken for over a month to the point that he almost lost his voice, but his hearing was gone, and the scar that the monster had given to him bled almost everyday. Oh, how he'd prayed everyday for someone to come save him. Because of his broken body that was wrecked with a violent fever, Tristan never heard the attack that came to the monster and his minions. He was so delirious from his fever, from the pain all over his body, that the people who'd saved him had rescued him. He never even heard the deep voice that vibrated with violence, that sent only warm feelings down Tristan's back, lulling him to sleep.

_Don't give up! Stay awake, my boy! We have you! I've got you, Tristan. You're safe now._


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan's stay in the hospital, and what's been going on with him.

It took some time. Like it really took some time, after he was freed from captivity to heal. But his mental and emotional health wasn’t looking so good. It was getting worse by the day. He’s spent a good amount of time being in the hospital, to heal both his mind and body. His body took forever to heal, of course. It’s not like someone has the magic to heal and renew his body back to the way it was before. Tristan still couldn’t really talk, of course. His vocal cords were almost damaged, and he was advised not to speak for a while. And even if he’d tried, he wasn’t sure if he would ever want to speak to anyone ever again, after what he’d been through in his own home. Added to that, his hearing was completely gone. The damage that his head took from the monster and his minions was too much, that he couldn’t hear anymore. Maybe just vibrations, but no sound at all. The scar on the side of his face, slowly healed, but it was an ugly pink. The doctor’s assured him that the scar will heal nicely, but Tristan doubted that. It’s one of the many things in and on his body that he didn’t want any reminder of, of that entire month.

Tristan still had nightmares, as well. It was almost everyday, or ever other day that he would have a nightmare. Fearing that the monster and his minions will come back to take him away and try breaking him even more. He was so scared to the point that, his entire body had violent shakes, and he would have a difficult time breathing in and out. It was just…bad. The authorities and CPS, Child Protective Services, tried everything they can to help him, but it just didn’t help at all. When they tried to ask him, if he’s willing to go into a foster home, to live with a stranger, Tristan’s body shook, his mind going blank, and all he can hear is the monster, whispering nothing but evil into his ears. It resulted in Tristan screaming, making the nurses and doctor’s sedate him, knocking him out, the doctor’s and nurses hissing at the authorities and CPS to come back another time, when he’s feeling better. Tristan hated how he’s become. A scared human being, with nothing but a broken body and soul.

He’s lost count how many weeks, he’s been in the hospital. The doctor’s, nurses and even the psychiatrist all assured him that he’ll go home. But what is his home? Where is his home even? He doesn’t want to go back to that house that he was trapped in for weeks. He doesn’t even want to stay in the city that everyone might see his face, because he was on the news. The authorities and officials have tried everything to make sure that his stay in the hospital was peaceful and quiet, and not in a chaos with journalists and paparazzi’s trying to get to him. Tristan just wanted to be left alone, thank you very much. Was that so much to ask? Obviously, it wasn’t. He was practically a fucking joke to the media, claiming that he killed his own parents, to his boyfriend and his gang killed his parents and pretended to keep him in his own home for over a month. Tristan just wanted to disappear somewhere, where no one knows his face. He just wanted some quiet.

When the nurse came to visit him, during a routine check, she smiled softly at him, letting him know that he will go home in a week’s time. The authorities and CPS have found his aunts. Both of his aunts, actually. His mother’s sisters. His…only family left. Tristan wasn’t sure if he was ready to face them yet. Much less, he hasn’t seen nor heard from them in over ten years. But he remembered both of his aunts. They were beautiful, sweet and kind. When his parents were busy with work, or when his parents wanted to spend some time alone, his aunts were happy to watch him. They practically loved him to death. Tristan closed his eyes, remembering those kind smile of theirs, their soft sparkling eyes, and golden hair that always seem to shine. Before he turned six, his aunts had moved away, somewhere far and out of reach. He remembered when his mom cried so much. Remembering the night, as Tristan sat in his mom’s lap, asking why she was sad. His mom simply told him that his aunties went on a trip, and that, it’ll be a long time before they come back home. Tristan didn’t understand it at the time, but he supposed adults are strange like that.

So, here he was, a week later, getting himself ready to really leave the hospital. Tristan was anxious, nervous, and maybe a little bit scared. It has been ten long years, and he wasn’t sure how his aunts are like now. Given that his aunts have never made any contact with him or his mom for the past ten years. Except maybe a few gifts sent to them a couple times a year, with a little note attached to them. Tristan sat on the hospital bed, waiting for CPS and the authorities to come get him. He just needed to get discharged, but the nurse had already let him know that his aunts have arrived, and they’re waiting for him. Tristan can feel his pulse beating fast, sweat gleaming down his forehead, his throat aching, and the scar on his face burning. His legs starting to tremble slightly. He didn’t know why he was feeling the way he was feeling. Maybe because it was his family. But even family can be strangers after so many years with no contact up until now.

So, when they finally took him to his aunts in one of the guest rooms in the hospital floor, Tristan immediately stopped when the door opened to reveal both of his aunts. His body violently trembling non-stop, his throat closing up on him, his eyes burning. His aunts looked like they’ve never even aged for the past ten years, at all. They were still beautiful as they were back then, and they’re beautiful even now. When both of his aunts turn to face him, their surprised look were filled with sadness but also happiness. Tristan’s entire being shook violently, and now, he couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his face, and him crying out, letting every emotions and feelings out of him. His aunts ran to him, wrapping him up in their arms, hugging him tight. He couldn’t even hear what they were saying, but he can feel the vibration from their voice and knew, just knew, that he’ll be in good hands, and that he can finally rest. Maybe just for a while. Though, he will never ever hear their voices ever again, he knows that their love knows no bound, and Tristan will be content with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you just want to shower Tristan with happiness! He'll get his happiness!


	3. Recovery part 2

_A hand reached out to him in the darkness, wrapping around his ankles, and then, pulling him to the edge of the dirty bed, spreading his legs wide. Tristan whimpered in pain, as he felt fingers pushing into his abused dried pussy. He tried closing his thighs, but only to get backhanded across the cheek, making him cry out in pain. Suddenly, he was flipped over onto his stomach, the hands lifting his hips up, and Tristan can feel a cock pushing into his pussy, inch by inch, making him cry silently as he was being violated. He shook his head side to side, trying to call for someone. Anyone, really._

_“Your cunt feels so tight, Tristan.” The monster moaned, as he continued to push into Tristan, making the younger boy flinch and cry out. “Yes, just like that. Cry, scream and moan for me, Tristan. Always so beautiful. Going to breed you and stuff your cunt with my cock until I give you pups. Would you like that?” The monster asked, continuing to thrust in and out of Tristan slowly, making him feel that hurtful stretch._

_“Please, no.” Tristan whimpered, eyes closed, as he felt the monster’s cock sink deeper into him, feeling it brush against his womb, making Tristan yelp. The monster paused, and Tristan froze in horror until Tristan cried out in shock, as the cock pressed up against his womb again, grinding against it._

_The monster chuckled, then leaned down to suck and lick against his neck. “You like that, Tristan? You were made for me. I’ll make sure to breed you full of pups and continue breeding you, got that, you bitch? You’re in heat for me, and once your womb is full of my liter of pups, then the others will have their turn and breed your beautiful cunt.” The monster laughed, as he pulled out of Tristan, then rammed all the way inside, making Tristan scream in pain._

_“Look at how wet you are! A bitch in heat! That’s what you are, Baby Boy!” The monster laughed, taking a handful of Tristan’s hair and pulled back, exposing Tristan’s neck, before he leaned down and bit that slender neck._

_The younger boy keened loudly when he felt those teeth sink into the side of his already bruised and teared neck, “Ahh!”_

_Tristan hated how his body responded. He fucking hated his own body. It disgusted him to no ends. He hated how his pussy is drenched and hated how loud he moaned, as he felt the monster’s cock still inside of him, feeling that strange bulge being inflated in his pussy, and feeling the cock spurt deep hot wetness up against his womb. The monster would stay locked in his pussy for half an hour at a time, but sometimes would grind that bulge gently in and out of his pussy, making Tristan whine. Eyes closed, Tristan laid his head on the bed, tired and felt so abused._

_“Such a pretty little bitch.” The monster whispered against his ear. “Can’t wait to see you full of pups.”_

Jerking wide awake, Tristan’s vision was blurred, and he silently panicked. He scanned the room and panted heavily until he finally remembered where he was. He continued to breath heavily, wanting his heart to stop racing. He was safe in his aunt’s home. He was safe and far away from that place, where he was held captive. Slowly rolling over, Tristan winced when his body protested. It wasn’t that long when his aunts came and took him away from his old life, and entered him into a new life, a new life that he was still getting used to.

Letting out a soft sigh, Tristan pressed his face into the pillow as he wrapped the blanket tighter around him. His body and soul felt so tired, and he’s been getting this uncomfortable feeling that set on his skin, wanting to break out. And there had been days where between his legs were hot and had this itch, that Tristan rimmed against his pillows, and sometimes, even spread himself open and slowly explored himself. It didn’t help as much, it at least sated him somewhat. He was also scared of letting his aunts know about his body having that heat and itch. Sometimes, whenever he goes to the grocery store with one or both of his aunts, and he see’s a man that his mind supplies with two words, _Alpha_ and _Mate_ , before a part of his mind flinches violently with horrible memories of his captivity, that the voice in the back of his mind quiets down and whimpers sadly and mourns for him. He couldn’t help it, if his body and mind responded negatively.

Frowning, Tristan felt his body respond to a soft and gentle vibration that came from the end of the hall. Lips quirking up into a smile, he slowly sat up, as someone knocked on the door before slowly entering his bedroom. Turning his attention to his aunt, he smiled at her, as she poked her head around the door. Her beautiful smile beaming at him, before she stepped into his room. He waited until his aunt stood next to the bed, before he slowly made hand gestures up at her.

_Good morning._

Sharon’s pale blue eyes sparkled at him. She slowly signed, **Good morning, Tristan. Breakfast?**

Tristan nodded, then signed, _Be downstairs, soon._

After his aunt left, Tristan went and got ready for the day. Half and hour later, saw the younger boy sitting down at the dining table, with both of aunt’s sitting across from him. Tristan looked up at aunt’s, watching both women interact with each other, and he felt the happiness vibrating from them. He liked this. This was their private time, just spending time together in the morning, eating breakfast everyday. Even though he didn’t interact much with his aunts, he knew they’re letting him take his time. His parents have loved him, but they barely spent breakfast and dinner together. But his parents had made time whenever they can. His parents doted on him, and had given him everything they can think of, but sometimes, Tristan just missed having someone close and coming home to. He missed his parents. His mom and dad.

When he felt someone tap the side of his wrist, Tristan jerked up, thoughts flying out of his mind, to find both of his aunts giving him a concerned look. He signed, _Sorry. Thinking._

Lily watched her baby nephew for a while, then signed, **_Doing okay?_**

Tristan nodded, easing both women from their concerned look, then continued eating breakfast for the morning.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

”Sir, there’s a new arrival in town. It’s been a month. What shall we do?”

”I’ll have a word with the Carters. Everyone should know that bringing someone into my territory and land needs to come to me first.”

”Yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen to Tristan next?


	4. Howell Pack part 1

It was early in the afternoon, found Tristan and the ladies in the heart of town, doing some shopping. Both ladies had their arms hooked around their baby nephew’s arms, strolling down the street, looking at shops and stopping at a couple shops. Sometimes, as they stroll down the sidewalk, or stop inside a shop, Tristan can feel eyes on him, and especially on his face, where the scar was. The scar will never be gone, and it’ll take some time to heal, but the lines and markings will always be there on his pale skin. Tristan didn’t like having people stare at him, because it felt as if they were what happened to him. That he was dirty and had scars all over and know that he can’t talk or hear. Which made Tristan drop his chin, eyes on the ground, as he was dragged by his aunts. He was enjoying his day so far, but sometimes, in the back of his mind, he felt eyes on the scar that’s on his face, and the pale bite mark on the side of his neck. Stomach dropping with dread and being uncomfortable, Tristan hugged himself. He wasn’t sure how long he was deep in thought, that he felt someone gently tap the side of his wrist, making him jerk his attention to his Aunt Lily.

 

_Are you okay?_ Lily mouthed, eyes filled with concern.

 

She’s always worried about her baby nephew. He was too precious to her and Sharon. Tristan was basically and literally a son to the both of them. Sure, Lily and Sharon were twins in a sense, but they’ve always loved and doted on Tristan. Sometimes, Lily worried about the state of her nephew’s mind. The Omega wolf inside of her whined in sadness over their pup, making Lily reach out again, to tap on Tristan’s wrist. The boy looked up at her, eyes glazed and clouded over, which set an uncomfortable feeling inside of her. She saw Tristan reply with a nod, that yes, he’s okay.

 

Sharon leaned forward to kiss Tristan on the forehead, making him sigh in content. He felt safe with his aunts. Nothing bad is going to happen to him.

 

While they were spending their day together, a certain wolf pack were watching them from a nearby coffee shop. The Alpha’s eyes watched while he sipped from his cup of coffee, while the Alpha’s pack sat around him. Certain humans and shifters inside the shop eyed the Alpha and his pack warily from afar. They barely see the Alpha and his pack come around. The pack rather kept to themselves and the pack lives far into the deep of the forest that surrounded the entire town. The only time they would see their Alpha, is if he came into town to check on certain business, or if one of the Alpha’s packmate come into town to do bulk shopping for the entire pack. But rarely is when they see the entire pack come into town together.

 

The Alpha continue to watch the Carters and the newest addition to the town. He’s heard whispers from both humans and shifters the past month. He rarely comes into town, unless he had an important business. But since hearing whispers of a new arrival that stepped foot on his land and territory, the Alpha needed to make sure that the newest addition won’t cause a threat to both his humans and shifters. He’s had his second in command, Arthur, another Alpha below him, to try to find more information about the newest arrival but nothing came up, except the young boy was related to the Carters. Essentially, Arthur had tried hacking into the system to try to get more information on the boy, but whenever his second in command had tried, the system would throw him off, as if someone had tried to interfere with the hacking. It didn’t sit well with the Alpha, but he’ll get the information he needs. Even if he must enter the Carter’s home or talk to them in-person.

 

Sighing, the Alpha stood up from his, making the other pack members stand up as well and follow the said Alpha out. The Alpha’s eyes zeroed in on the Carter’s that was across the street, the boy staring at Sharon Carter’s.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Tristan felt an uncomfortable sensation settling in his stomach, making him tug at Sharon’s wrist. The older woman stopped to turn at her nephew, a brow raising in concern. Tristan raised his hand up, about to sign, when he noticed Sharon’s eyes look over his head, a concerned look then anger. He saw her mouth opening, as if she was going to say something but all Tristan felt was a vibration of dark emotions coming over him, making Tristan’s vision swarm in both light and darkness. He turned around, trying to make a sense of whoever was behind him, when he saw a leather gloved covered hand reach out to him at close range, snapping his wrist up. Tristan stilled, fear and horror surrounding his mind and body.

 

_He saw in the darkness that a hand reached out, grabbing his wrists painfully, he can feel his bones breaking, making him cry out in pain—_

Crying out in pain from his memories, Tristan flinched back violently, falling onto the cold ground, his mind covering in darkness, taking him back to that entire painful month.

 

“Tristan!”

 

“Stay back, Alpha Howell!”

 

“Tristan, darling?! Sharon!”

 

A growl coming from both Sharon and the Alpha, but the said Alpha stood back, eyes widening.

 

_It hurts! It hurts!_

_Don’t hurt!_

_Tristan cried out loudly in pain, as his wrist was snapped, making him scream._

_“Shut up, bitch! This will be your lesson! You will never, ever escape from me!”_

_Curling in a fetal position, Tristan continued crying in pain._

“Sharon, help! Tristan? Baby? I need you to calm down, darling. Auntie’s here. We’re both here. Sharon, he’s not responding!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is said Alpha of the pack going to do now?


End file.
